Thunderstorms aren't so bad
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: it's raining at Hyrule castle, but princess Zelda is afraid of storms, will Link be able to comfort her? A cute short story for all you ZeldaLink fans! lot's of fluff!


**Hey everyone! Welcome to the short story, thunderstorms aren't so bad, this a cute story about fifteen year old Link and Zelda, this takes place after Ocarina of time, after Zelda sends Link back in time he moves into Hyrule caskle as Princess Zelda's friend and protector.**

**By the way, I want to dedicate this story to my cousin, she is like my sister! Cuz, you know who you are! Love you!**

**I hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to read and review!**

**Anime Widlfire**

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as rain poured down the walls of Hyrule castle, making a gentle, pattering sound.

The residents living in Hyrule castle were all asleep, all except one,

"AAAhhhh!" 15-year-old princess Zelda screamed and sat up in bed, breathing heavily, thunder boomed again, and princess Zelda ducked under her covers, shaking madly.

"Zelda?" a voice said.

Zelda pulled the covers off her head at the sound of her name and saw her 15-year-old best friend and protector, the hero of time, standing in the doorway that connected their rooms.

Link was wearing his usual green tunic and pants, he stared at her, his eyes half closed. She had obviously woken him up from a deep sleep.

"Link!" Zelda cried, she jumped out of her bed and raced over to him, throwing her arms around his chest. Link stood there, slightly shocked.

"I'm scared!" the princesss said, sobbing into his tunic, "I hate thunderstorms!"

"calm down Zelda, it's only a storm." Link said, now fully awake.

Zelda wasn't so easily convinced, however. She hugged Link tighter, squeezing the breath out of him until he muttered.

"Zelda… could you let go? I can't breath." Zelda immediately let go, a blush appearing on her cheeks. It was evident that the princess had a crush on her best friend and protector.

"sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze you to death." Zelda said, she glanced at her feet, blushing furiously.

"it's ok, you didn't mean to, you were just frightened by storm." Link said, he glanced to the right, where there was a window seat.

"do you want me to hang out here until you feel safe enough to go to sleep?" He asked. Zelda nodded and sat on her bed, curling her knees up to her chest.

(note, she is wearing flannel PJ pants and shirt. I don't like the idea of her wearing a nightgown, so I thought flannel pjs would be cute.)

Link went over and sat against the window seat, he leaned his head against the side and closed his eyes.

Zelda watched him, smiling gently at him as he tried to go back to sleep.

Slowly she slipped off the bed and approched the window seat, she sat next to him and curled her knees up to her chin. Watching him.

A second later, one of his eyes opened and looked at her,

"I though you were gonna go back to sleep?" He said, opening both his eyes to look at Zelda.

"I was, but I decided to stay up an keep you company." Zelda lied, she glanced at her toes, avoiding Link's eyes. Link narrowed his eyes at her, he had seen the fear in her eyes, and he knew she was lying.

"you're lying." Link said, he stopped leaning against the wall and crossed his legs into a sitting position. Zelda glanced up at him, and the look in her eyes told him he was right, she was afraid, even though it was only a storm.

"you don't have to be afraid, I'm here you know." Link whispered, tilting his head to meet her gaze.

"you know, when I was younger, I used to be afraid of a lot of things that I would be embarrassed about now." Link said, he leaned back and propped his hands behind him.

"I just feel so stupid, being afraid of a mere thunderstorm." Zelda said, glancing up at Link. He grinned at her.

"when I was younger, I used to be afraid of thunderstorms too, I would hide in my bed and curl up into a ball until they were over." Link said

Zelda brightened up slightly when she heard that.

"really? You, the great hero of time, were afraid of storms?" she teased, Link grinned back at her, making her blush slightly.

"yeah, I really was, but you know Zelda, I recently had a really bad scare." He said, glancing out the window.

Zelda stared at him curiously.

"what scared you?" she asked, she continued to watch him. Link glanced at her,

"you remember last week? The two of us had gone riding. Remember you fell into the river and almost got swept off that waterfall?"

_flashback_

_Link and Zelda are riding in Hyrule field near the river, Link was just ahead of Zelda, riding on Epona, suddenly, Zelda's horse got spooked and reared up. Link's eye's widened in horror as he and Epona raced towards Zelda,_

_Zelda screamed as her horse reared again and she fell into the river with a Splash!_

_Link jumped off Epona and raced to the edge of the river, he took a running leap and dived into the river. He surface in the middle and glanced around._

_Zelda was a few feet away, clinging to a rock, her eyes wide with fear. Zelda glaced behind her and screamed._

_Right behind her was a huge water fall, water flowed over the edge and crashed 100 feet into the river of water below._

_Zelda screamed again and clung tighter to the rock, biting her lip as she tried not to look down behind her to what would possibly be her death if she fell off._

_Link immediately began swimming towards Zelda, grabbing onto a rock near the edge of the river so he wasn't washed away._

_He could see Zelda a few feet in front of him, he took a deep breath, and let go of the rock he was onto, and allowed himself to float down stream until he could grab onto the same rock Zelda was clinging to._

"_are you all right!" Link asked, Zelda nodded,_

"_as fine as I'm gonna get right before I fall off a waterfall!" Zelda replied, glancing over her shoulder again. Link followed her gaze before saying…_

"_Zelda! Grab onto me! I'm gonna get us out of here!" Zelda swallowed and hugged the rock tighter,_

"_I-I can't Link!" she cried, her blue eyes filled with fear._

"_you can do! I know you can!" Link said, his blue eyes burning into hers, Zelda bit her lip and nodded, she quickly let go of the rock and grabbed Link around the waist, burying her face in his shoulder._

_Link tightened his hold on the rock before reaching into his tunic and pulling out his hookshot. He aimed for a tree near the river and pushed the button. The hookshot wizzed out as the end buried itself deep into the bark of the tree._

"_hold on tight!" Link shouted to Zelda, she nodded and tightened her grip round Link's waist. Link quickly let go of the rock and pressed the button on the hookshot, wrapping his arm around Zelda as the two of the flew out of the water onto the bank of the river._

_Link let go of the hookshot as he and Zelda collapsed onto the bank, both breathing hard as they remembered their near death escape._

_End of flashback_

Zelda blinked, "yeah, I remember, why?"

Link glanced back out the window,

"that really scared me." He said, Zelda's eyes widened.

"that… scared you?" she muttered, Link nodded.

"yeah, it scared me really badly." Link confessed,

"you were that scared off falling over a waterfall?" Zelda said, ( she is totally missing his point… she can be quite stupid sometimes)

"no Zel, I wasn't afraid that I was going to fall off, I was afraid that YOU were going to fall off." Link said, Zelda gasped,

"you were… afraid… me-" Zelda broke off as Link leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, catching her in that kiss she had thought she would never share with him.

After a few seconds Zelda pulled away and gazed up at Link.

His eyes were filled with love, love he felt only for her… she held his heart.

Link leaned back against the wall and Zelda leaned against his chest, listening to his breathing as he fell asleep.

Zelda glanced out the window, the rain had stopped and the sun was coming up.

Zelda thought she saw a rainbow flash across the sky, she smiled.

_Maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad after all…_ she thought as she fell asleep against Link.

**How was it? Enought fluff for ya? I really enjoyed writing this story, it just came across my mind on day while it was raining at my house, funny huh?**

**Read and review! hope to see you next story! Anime Wildfire**


End file.
